


Why Does She Even Bother

by sirladyknight



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bones hates being his friend really she does, F/M, Female Leonard McCoy, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, I Tried, Jim is a brat, Mentions of McCoy and Spock's beautiful love-hate relationship, Short One Shot, Spones if you squint, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirladyknight/pseuds/sirladyknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim does not like hypos and Bones does not like Jim. (She does not like Spock either, for that matter.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Does She Even Bother

**Author's Note:**

> I do not like the fact that the Star Trek universe is mostly male, even with the addition of new female characters in the latest movies, women are still very unrepresented. So, I made changes. Also, Female Bones is the best, do not try to fight me on this.

“Quite being such an infant, Jim, it doesn’t hurt that much,” McCoy sighed, leaning back wearily to inspect his chart. He was far past overdue for his routine examination and she would not let it slide this time.

Her captain glared back at her reproachfully and persisted in his figeting, muttering about medical brutality. Going over his vitals one more time while grabbing a hypo, she distantly wondered if Spock ever got frustrated when he had to deal with Jim. Probably not, the bastard. Him and his meditation and facts and 'Your argument is illogical and emotional, Doctor McCoy'.

Scowling and shaking her head to ward off further infuriating thoughts, she set down the hypo pen cap and turned back to an empty biobed.

“Jim!” She said, startled.

Looking around sharply, she caught a flash of gold as the sickbay door hissed shut. Her worry soured into anger and her accent thickened as she called out after him, “Son of a- Jim, you get back here! I'm not done yet!”

Her boots thud loudly on the metal floor as she rushed after him, not waiting the full two seconds it took for the door to completely open to squeeze her way through.  Her neatly combed hair tousled, another thing to blame Jim for, as she looked down both directions of the corridor.

The sound of retreating footsteps came from her left and she sprinted after them.  She lost his trail for a few moments, scowling and cursing under her breath as she twisted and turned. On the verge of giving up, she slowed to a brisk trot, paying no mind to worried faces of other crewmates as they saw her expression and the hypo gripped tight in her fist like a dagger. He probably never did this kind of thing to Spock. She increased her pace again.

Fortunately for her and rather the opposite for him, she spotted him making his way quickly down a long hallway and, seeing red and that smug Vulcan's face in her mind's eye, she charged. Glancing unconcernedly behind him, Jim jumped and yelped in terror.

Too late, however, and she tackled him to the floor as he tried to break into a run.

“Got you now!” She grinned triumphantly and perhaps a little too viciously. Breathing heavily, she wrapped an arm around his torso as he struggled to escape and used the other to jam the pen into his neck.

“Dammit, Jim,” she huffed, letting go of his writhing body and glancing heavenward at his dramatics. “I am the CMO of this tin deathtrap you call a ship, not your nanny, and I do not have time to chase down the captain to administer a routine vaccine.” She roughly brushed off her uniform pants.

“Yet, here we are,” Jim wheezed, attempting a pained yet boyish grin from the floor. He raised his hand and she hauled him up.

This time she did roll her eyes, fighting back an exasperated laugh with a deep sigh, and made her way back to her sickbay. “Next time you try something like this,” she warned lightly, “I’ll administer it to you in your sleep.”

She heard him let loose a nervous laugh as he called after her, “Yeah, right, you wouldn’t, right, Bones? Right? Bones?”

She whistled merrily and turned the corner.


End file.
